


You Make It Alright

by hungry-cas (EdosianOrchids901)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also sort of fluff I suppose, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, PBotPrompt, Profoundbots, profoundnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdosianOrchids901/pseuds/hungry-cas
Summary: Dean had a nasty encounter with a spell, and he's not quite firing on all thrusters. Cas is there to help.





	You Make It Alright

**Author's Note:**

> For the ProfoundBotStat 7-9-18 challenge. 
> 
> Dean is singing in the shower  
> Cas witnessed someone hurting his Dean.  
> Sam is at the library.

The stairs leading into the Bunker seemed a lot steeper than Dean remembered. Or maybe it was just an after effect of whatever the hell he’d been hit with – everything around him had taken on a weird, shimmering look. 

Cas’s hold on him tightened, keeping him upright as he stumbled. “Thanks, babe,” Dean mumbled. At least he was home now, and Cas was here, and… whoa, were there always so many books? Or had they somehow multiplied?

Books kinda reminded him of something, and he turned to Cas in confusion. “Hey.” 

“Yes, Dean?” Cas continued pulling him along, expression grim. 

“Where’d Sammy go? Wasn’t he supposed to be… doing something?” Crap, his head was pounding so much that he could barely even focus enough to ask the question.

“We dropped Sam off at the library. You don’t remember?”

Not remembering was probably a bad thing, and also probably explained why Cas was staring at him with something close to panic. “Nah, not really.” 

“He’s trying to find out more about the spell.” 

Dean twisted around, trying to look at the books again. “Don’t we kinda have enough books here? Some of them look pretty sweet, I’m just gonna go see what we’ve got.”

“Dean,” Cas growled with frustration, dragging him into motion again. “We need to clean you up.”

“But the books!”

“We can look at the books later.” 

Right. Later. Dean stared down at the floor, fascinated. Everything was so freakin’ vivid right now! What had happened to him, a spell? Yeah, he was pretty sure that’s what Cas said. 

He didn’t really remember much himself, just a blinding purple light, heat blasting into him, his body slamming into something really hard. Then everything was just black until he’d woken up to Cas holding him, calling his name. 

Maybe that was why Cas seemed so upset, and why his hands were shaking as he helped Dean undress. Maybe Dean had been out cold for a long time. He supposed that made sense, although it was getting hard to really think clearly with all the weird humming in his head. 

“Okay, um…” Cas pulled him into the shower and leaned him against the wall, keeping one hand on his shoulder to steady him. “I’m going to get all this mud and debris off of you. Then we can rest and wait for Sam to get back, hopefully with something to resolve this odd behavior.” 

“You’re muddy too.” The humming in Dean’s head had gotten even louder now, and way more obnoxious. Was it a song? It sounded like a song, something he knew really well. 

“Yeah, I am.” Cas gave a small smile, probably trying to be reassuring, and then went back to washing Dean’s arms. 

That damn humming had to be a song, but what song was it? Zepp, probably. That didn’t really narrow it down much. 

Unable to think of another way to figure it out, Dean joined in on the humming. It was definitely Zepp, he just couldn’t pin down the exact song. Finally, it hit him, and he started to sing along. “And the warmth of your smile starts a burning, and the thrill of your touch gives me fright-”

Cas stopped cleaning away the mud, tilting his head quizzically and staring in confusion. “Dean?”

“And I'm shaking so much, really yearning. Why don't you show up and make it alright?” Dean broke off his singing and grinned at Cas, pleased with himself.

“Um…” Cas’s eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what was going on. “I’m right here already, Dean. It’s… alright?”

“Yeah! I figured it out!” 

“Okay, I’m going to assume this is also related to the spell.” Switching off the water, Cas grabbed a towel and dried them both off. “Let’s go lay down and attempt to keep you out of trouble until Sam gets back.”

Dean grinned at his angel, happy and content even though his head still felt super weird. “You do make it alright, Cas.”


End file.
